This application is a continuation of 10/246,391, filed Sep. 18, 2002.
The present application claims the benefit of the filing date of U.S. Provisional Applications Serial Nos. 60/405,126 (Filed Aug. 22, 2002); No. 60/324,493 (Filed Sep. 24, 2001); No. 60/357,001 (filed Feb. 14, 2002); and U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 29/157,727, filed Mar. 22, 2002, the entirety of the contents of these provisional applications being hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to cosmetic dispensing and more particularly to point of sale dispensing of custom cosmetic formulations such as nail polish or lip gloss.
The present invention is an improvement to subject matter of previous commonly-owned applications NAIL COLOR POLISH SELECTION SYSTEM AND METHOD (Continuation of Ser. No. 09/818,389 (filed Mar. 27, 2001)), and NAIL COLOR POLISH SELECTION SYSTEM AND METHOD (Ser. No. 09/872,929 (filed Jun. 1, 2001)) now U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,650, which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. The present invention may be employed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,658, which issued on Jul. 2, 2002, the contents of which are also incorporated by reference herein.
As addressed in the above applications and patent, historically the cosmetics industry has afforded consumers a broad variety of choices for colors (including tones, shades or hues) and effects. In the typical scenario, these products are pre-packaged according to a predetermined fixed amount of different colors or effects. The products are then ordinarily displayed to reveal a spectrum of a fixed number of colors. However, because of manufacturing and other practical limitations, point of sale displays only afford a finite number of selections for the consumer. Consequently, the consumer""s choice of color will be limited by present availability or supply of a particular color choice, and also particularly by the specific colors chosen for sale in advance by the manufacturer. The consumer is afforded no practical opportunity to custom blend a color selection.
In recent years, it has also become popular to modify the ultimate visual appearance of a manicure by the addition of effects over some or all of a nail, such as a metallic effect, sparkles, shapes (e.g., hearts, stars, etc.), texture or the like. Frequently, these must be purchased and applied separately from an underlying base coat. Once again, the consumer is faced with a finite selection and will be limited in choice by availability at the point of sale.
In view of the foregoing, a need has developed for a custom cosmetic color selection system, pursuant to which a consumer or other customer (such as an intermediate retailer or wholesaler) can interact with the supplier to select a specific color, effect or both, to blend the resulting cosmetic product at or near the time of selection (e.g. on site at a point of sale location, or remotely such as by mail order, phone order or internet purchase).
The dispensing of certain ingredients for custom cosmetic formulations is known to pose challenges. For example, nitrocellulose-based nail polish ingredients (e.g., as might be employed in the practice of the present invention) are commonly prone to clogging small orifices. There is thus a need for an efficient apparatus for dispensing a cosmetic ingredient that will minimize the potential for clogging. There is also a need for an apparatus in which a plurality of the operation steps are automated, to minimize technician operation. There is also a need for an apparatus that permits for ease of supply and replenishment of formulation ingredients.
The present invention provides a particular solution for the dispensing of a custom formulated product (e.g., a liquid cosmetic, such as a nail polish or lip gloss) from multiple containers, such as individual containers for housing ingredients of the resulting formulation. The product is closely controlled during dispensing into a receptacle or package, and can optionally be heated, rotated, stirred or otherwise mixed (constantly or intermittently) to keep the solids (glitter, tints) in suspension before, during or after dispensing. Ingredients can be provided in ingredients containers that can be filled external of the apparatus to reduce the potential for spillage of ingredients on the apparatus. The dispensing is generally clog-free and dispensing tip blockage is substantially avoided. It may also be automated in order to reduce technician involvement.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention comprises:
a) an ingredient carrier that is mounted for translation about at least one axis (e.g. rotational, horizontal, vertical or otherwise);
b) a plurality of containers each filled with a different ingredient for a custom cosmetic formulation, and each being mounted to the ingredient carrier;
c) an actuator for dispensing the ingredients from the containers;
d) a holder for receiving and holding (e.g. on a rest surface, by gripping, or otherwise) a package into which the custom cosmetic is to be dispensed; and
e) an optional housing for substantially enclosing the plurality of containers and the ingredient carrier, and being configured to permit viewing by a retail customer of a dispensing step performed by the machine at the retail point of sale.
The present invention also provides an improved method, pursuant to which the above apparatus is operated for dispensing a cosmetic (e.g., a nail polish, lip gloss, body powder or other substance). In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention also provides a method of custom formulation of a liquid cosmetic, comprising the steps of:
a) providing, at a retail point of sale, a dispensing apparatus including a plurality of syringe dispensers containing different liquid cosmetic ingredients and being translatably (and optionally radially) disposed about an axis for dispensing ingredients of a custom cosmetic formulation;
b) actuating one or more of said syringes for dispensing said first cosmetic formulation into a first package; and
c) actuating one or more of said syringes for dispensing a second custom cosmetic formulation into a second package.